Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 30
<< Poprzednia część - Skąd się tu wzieliście? – zapytał. - Jesteśmy na misji ratunkowej dla planety Chrystalia i szukamy tu pewnego kryształu. Powinien być gdzieś w tej jaskini – rzekł Rahip. - Daj spokój z tymi tytułami. Wiesz, co tam nas atakowało? – rzekł Gladus. - Endermani – rzekł tamten bez żadnych emocji. – Ale ich się nie trzeba obawiać. Wystarczy na nie nie patrzeć – dodał. - Aha, a te zielone to co było? – zapytał się Altor. – I po co zbierasz to… coś? – dodał widząc, że tubylec zabiera perły wypadłe z Endermanów. - To coś nazywa się Perłą Kresu i umożliwia mi szybką teleportację. A te zielone to było takie czteronożne z przerażającą gębą, czy glutowaty sześcian? - To pierwsze – odpowiedział Altor. - To creeper. - A ty w ogóle jak się nazywasz? – spytał się Luke. - Emmm… Mówcie mi George wiem, że powinien być Steve, ale takie imię nosi pilot statku i nie chciałem mieszać, tym bardziej, że nie muszę stosować oryginalnych nazw – odparł. Usłyszeli jakiś trzeszczący dźwięk względnie niedaleko. - Co to? – spytała się Leila? - Ghast. Ale co on tu robi? One wolą bardziej otwarte tereny. – rzekł George zdejmując dynię z głowy i zakładając na nią, pasujący do jego zbroi, hełm. W jego ręce zmaterializował się miecz. - A po co ty nosiłeś tą dynię? – zapytał tym razem Doktor. - Dynia na głowie chroni mnie przed wzrokiem Endermanów, dzięki czemu mogę przejść obok nich niezaatakowany. Nieważne, idę załatwić tego Ghasta. – odszedł w kierunku sąsiedniej groty. KOS-owcy poszli za nim. Kiedy weszli zobaczyli wielkiego, meduzo-podobnego stwora latającego pod sufitem. Kiedy ich zobaczył wystrzelił z siebie kulę ognia, jednak George odbił ją mieczem. Luke w tym czasie wystrzelił rakietę, która powaliła Ghasta. Widząc to George szybko pobiegł zobaczyć, co z niego zostało. - Co tam znalazłeś? – zapytał się ironicznie Geralt. - 2 ładunki prochu i Łzę Ghasta. Szukałem jej od miesiąca. - Tak długo nie spotkałeś żadnego Ghasta? A w ogóle to po co ci ona? – dopytał się Luke. - Spotykałem, ale nie w każdym jest. A sama jest potrzebna do jakiegoś tam eliksiru. - A jakie stwory jeszcze można tu spotkać? – Rahip zmienił temat. - Spotkaliście już Endermany, Creepery, Ghasty, Pająki, Zombie i Szkielety, tak? – potwierdzono mu kiwnięciem głowy. – To są jeszcze Slimy, takie glutowate, skaczące kostki. Po zabiciu odradza się jako 4 mniejsze, ale można go załatwić nawet ręcznie. Zombie Pigmany to natomiast krzyżówka Zombie i świni. Jednak nie atakuje niesprowokowany, więc nie ma problemu. Są jeszcze Wiedźmy rzucające w ciebie miksturami, ale mieszkają tylko na bagnach. Możecie spotkać jeszcze rybiki cukrowe, ale one są zagrożeniem tylko w wielkiej grupie, a i tak znam świetny sposób na nie. W Netherze mieszkają jeszcze Withery nie mam na myśli drugiego bossa MC, tylko Mroczny Szkielet – ta nazwa mi w ogóle nie leżała – tamtejsze odpowiedniki szkieletów, Kostki Magmy, czyli groźniejsze Slimy oraz płonące Blazy. Jednak tych stworów raczej nie spotkamy, chyba, że znajdą aktywny portal. To chyba wszystko, ale nie jestem pewien. - Nether? – spytała się Leila. – Gdzie to leży? - Właściwie to nie wiem, chyba jakiś inny wymiar. Po prostu przechodzę przez specjalny portal, by tam się dostać. Pełno w nim lawy i ognia, a także wrogich stworzeń. Naprawdę, jeśli nie musisz, to tam nie idź. - Dobra, dzięki za informacje. No to my idziemy szukać tego kryształu – stwierdził Rahip. - George, może pójdziesz z nami – zaproponowała Leila, a widząc zdziwione miny reszty dodała – Przyda się ktoś z takim doświadczeniem. - Poradzimy sobie sami. – odparł Geralt. - Geralt. Zawsze się przyda ktoś stąd, chociażby jako przewodnik – powiedział Zheng. - George, wchodzisz. – dodał po wzrokowej konsultacji z Rahipem. - Dobrze, ale mam kilka zasad. Nr. 1 – nie prowokuj Zombie Pigmanów i Endermanów. Nr. 2 – rzadkie przedmioty są moje. - Właściwie, to możesz brać wszystkie, my i tak ich nie potrzebujemy – stwierdził Rahip. George kontynuował. - I w końcu nr. 3 – tutaj zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – Jeśli masz gazy, to idziesz z tyłu. Słysząc to Altor zajął miejsce z tyłu mrucząc pod nosem „nie ma to jak rasizm”. Smokoidzi mają specjalne pęcherze przy płucach, w których przechowują produkty przemiany materii. Smoki wykorzystują je do zionięcia ogniem, ale rasa Altora nie ma tej umiejętności. Chyba, że są na to Krzyki, ale nawet jakby były, to pęcherze nie są potrzebne. Więc muszą się pozbywać tych gazów w inny sposób. I tak o to z 12 podróżników zrobiło się 13. George szedł trochę przed grupą i wyglądał niebezpieczeństw. W ręce nosił tym razem łuk. Kiedy doszli do następnego pomieszczenia spotkali grupę 10 różowawych, humanoidalnych istot ze złotymi mieczami. Następna część >> Przypisy Notka autora Zajrzyjcie tutaj. Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33